The widespread adoption of portable computing devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, has resulted in a corresponding increase in the number of electronic games available to players. Many of these games offer realistic worlds and three-dimensional gameplay. The creation of these games can be complicated, however, and game developers often are unable to locate a sufficient number of skilled developers to support the vast array of gaming offerings. While there are various tools available that can assist the development of these games, the tools do not always provide the type of support needed, or only provide limited functionality.